A Day in the Life of Merlin
by LenonaMysticNissa
Summary: Arthur accuses Merlin of being "loose" with himself. Chaos ensues within Camelot. A series of drabbles about the life of Merlin. There's a Merlin/Arthur focus, but there's some Merlin/Gwaine, Merlin/Lancelot, etc. as well as some others.


**Warning**: malexmale relationship, slight language

**A Day in the Life of Merlin**

_**Chapter 1 - You're A Slut**_

* * *

><p>"Merlin?"<p>

It was one of those rare times when Arthur sounded truly thoughtful.

"Yes, Sire?" Merlin was busy working away at the windows. He used to hate cleaning, but, after he'd gotten used to it, his inner clean-freak had been released. And that day, he'd seen a few specks of dust on the window. He told himself he was simply getting to it before Arthur ordered more work for him.

His incessant humming meant nothing.

"I've just realized…You're such a slut!"

Merlin immediately dropped the rag in his hand.

Behind him, Gwaine, Lancelot, and Elyan burst out in quiet chuckles.

"I'm sorry…what?" Merlin asked for clarification. What in the world was Arthur talking about?

"Well, I'm not wrong, am I?" Arthur's voice was full of challenge.

Merlin refrained from saying anything. He didn't exactly feel insulted, but something told him was one of those times he needed to magically throw something at Arthur's head.

"When you first got here, you flirted with Gwen. You brought flowers for Morgana, even going so far as to stalk–"

"I did not stalk–"

"Her. And I remember that time you told me about Freya. And those are simply your excursions with girls."

"Wait a minute – what are you implying?" Merlin asked cautiously, silently sliding over to stand next to Arthur's desk. It was obvious that the conversation was headed in the wrong direction.

And the giggles from the three knights being joined by those of Sir Leon and Percival most certainly did not help.

"Well, you can't deny you've come on to Lancelot. I assume it was because he was one of the few people who knew about your magic. I understand that he's definitely not lacking in the looks department, but flirting shamelessly with him?"

Merlin could see the amusement sparkling through Arthur's eyes. Did the soon-to-be King really have nothing better to think about? His country, perhaps?

Lancelot rolled his eyes while the rest of the knights burst out in raucous laughter.

Merlin was about to say something but was cut off yet again.

"And don't even get me started on Gwaine. I saw you starting longingly at him while he recovered from his injury. Your eyes basically undress his every time you're near him."

Gwaine cleared his throat and winked at Merlin.

"There are countless others – Elyan, Percival, Sir Leon, to name a few. I've even seen you wink at my father once!"

Merlin thought that the conversation had gone on far too long.

"That was at Morgana, not your father!" He had standards, at least.

The knights behind him laughed even louder and Merlin realized too late that his comment had not helped his cause.

"My point exactly." Arthur smirked in his superior way at Merlin.

"I'm not a slut!" Merlin tried, feebly, to defend himself. Arthur was, after all, being rather unfair.

"A man whore then?" Arthur's smirk grew wider.

"No!"

Merlin felt the challenge Arthur was exuding. That prat!

Silence from Arthur accompanied the laughter from the knights and Merlin suddenly had a brilliant idea.

"You've forgotten one person," he simply stated, looking confident.

"Oh, really? Whom?"

Merlin took a deep breath. He knew he would get in trouble for what he was about to do, but he might as well reap the rewards then.

"Yourself."

In the blink of an eye, Merlin was sitting in Arthur's lap, snogging the living daylights out of him.

The other knights took that as a good cue to quickly, but efficiently, shuffle out of the room.

When Merlin finally let go for air, Arthur had the decency to look shocked. "Merlin, what the hell was that?"

"You're a total prat, you know that? You're right, I have flirted with all those people, but I had a reason to!"

"Oh really? And might this reason have been? Please, enlighten me."

"You were there all those times. I knew you were inadvertently watching. I needed to make you jealous, of course."

By then, Merlin was blushing, his pale cheeks entwined with a light rose.

"And why, pray tell, would you need to make me jealous?"

Merlin missed the hint of amusement in Arthur's voice, choosing to sigh instead.

"It's because…because I like you, you prat!"

Merlin's face was bright red as he bolted out the door, certain he was in trouble. After all, that arrogant bastard could be just that unfair.

Merlin didn't see the overly satisfied look on Arthur's face as he left.

That went exactly according to plan, the Prince thought. He was already planning how he would get Merlin to kiss him again.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


End file.
